


he still comes knocking

by porcelainsalt (bluedreaming)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Microfic, Podfic Welcome, Post-Canon, Tumblr: drarrymicrofic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/porcelainsalt
Summary: In which Draco does not look like his father.Written for theDrarry MicroficTuesday, 17 November prompt,mirror.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: November 2020, micro-fiction





	he still comes knocking

Caught by the flicker of a figure in his peripheral vision he hadn’t expected to see, doesn’t want to see, Draco steps back to study his reflection in the mirror.

“Hey, Draco,” Harry calls from the hallway. “We’ll be late!”

Draco moves to follow. It’s not Lucius Malfoy, standing there.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the poem [THE MIRROR ON THE CEILING](https://www.poetryinternational.org/pi/poem/7675/auto/0/0/Sinead-Morrissey/THE-MIRROR-ON-THE-CEILING) by Sinead Morrissey. I was also inspired by [IV. Rocking Mirror](https://app.idagio.com/recordings/14853600?trackId=14853655) by Tōru Takemitsu.
> 
> My [Blanket Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678194).


End file.
